Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of the first season in Great News which originally from NBC on April 25, 2017. It was written by Tracey Wigfield and directed by Beth McCarthy-Miller. Plot Local news producer Katie is upset that her boss, Greg, only assigns her soft news. A family friend's funeral inspires Katie and her smothering mother, Carol, to pursue their dreams. Katie goes over Greg's head to secure a lead story assignment from anchor Chuck, while Carol returns to school and secures an internship at Katie's station. Katie tries to get Carol fired by tricking her into upsetting temperamental Chuck; Carol proves uniquely adept at handling Chuck, but quits over Katie's behavior. Katie convinces Carol to return and, when the hurricane she is covering is downgraded, successfully crafts a new lead story about baby boomers returning to the workplace. Cast and Characters Main * Briga Heelan as Katie Wendelson * Andrea Martin as Carol Wendelson * John Michael Higgins as Chuck Pierce * Nicole Richie as Portia Scott-Griffith * Adam Campbell as Greg * Horatio Sanz as Justin Guest * Tracey Wigfield as Beth Vierk * John Ellison Conlee as Father Kevin * Sean Donnelly as Cameraman * Rick Crom as Dave * Olivia Oguma as PA * Cameron Sanders as Intern * Suni Reyes as Not Brenda * C.J. Barkus as News Staff * Tom Cappadona as Elderly Water Deliveryman * Bill Walters as Homeless Man with Rat Trivia Gallery Pilot (Great News) 10.jpg Quotes : Katie: Hey, Mom. : Carol: Good Morning. Oh, Katie, I have so much to tell you. So we went out for the other Carol's birthday, and I bought her a top from Chico's. And then she opens Angie's present. You are not going to believe this : Katie and Carol: It was the same top? : Carol: Different color though. She keeping them both. That new "Bacherlorette" gets on my nerve. : Katie: Who wears a bikini top to a wine tasting? : Katie and Carol: And why does she keep bringing up her dead brother? : Katie: Mom, I gotta go, i'm gonna miss my bus. : Carol: Well, you know, you wouldn't have to commute if you lived in New Jersey. You're old room is just the way you left it, so your father can sleep in there and you can sleep in the big bed with me. : Katie: No, Mom, I love New York. The energy, the glamour... Ugh! Ew! Did the rat just jump or did somebody throw that at me? : Carol: I saw they show last night. Which segment was yours? : Katie: I produced the one about Halloween costumes for obese pets. : Carol: Oh, it was good! Ooh, liked the dog that was a fat Dracula. : Katie: No, Mom, Iv'e been at this show for three years and i have never produced a lead segment. Greg just always gives me all the fluffs pieces. I'm feel like I'm trending water. : Carol: Well, you have to go up to Greg and say, "Listen, bub, I'm the best and if you can see it, you're an idiot." You can't call you boss an idiot. : Katie: I'm finally at work, Mom. I gotta go. : Carol: Okay. Call you at ten. ---- : Portia: Oh, i'm exhausted. I was in LA last night for the NFL Honors. My fiance won for Lewest Touchdown Dance. : Greg: Good morning, everyone. Just a warning, David Muir interviewed Putin last night, so we should all be prepared for Chuck to be in a bad mood. Now, who has segment pitches? : Katie: Oh, yeah "The Washington Post" led with a really inter... : Portia: Oh, what if we did a segment called "Am I Snappchatting My Vacation Wrong"? : Greg: Great. Katie , you can produce that. : Gene: "The Washington Post" led with the UN Summit. : Greg: Right. We'll open with Chuck doing a UN piece. Gene you produce that. : Chuck: You know who I hate? : Portia: Ivanka Trump? same. You know, she farted in my face at SoulCycle. : Chuck: Young "rock n roll" reporters like David Muir. This industry is plagued by ageism. Unless your Twitter know all the latest slang, they'll throw you out like yesterday's newspaper, which everyone's reading on their watch now, I guess. Uh, Twitter: I ate a salad. Pound sign, I'm cool. : Cody: Here's you coffee, Sir. I'm Cody, the new intern. : Chuck: I'm sure we'll be very close. Greg fire Cody and get someone else to bring me another coffee. : Greg: Good meeting. : Katie: Listen, bub, I'm the best. : Greg: What? : Katie: Nothing. I'm so sorry I said that. Don't even... Don't worry about it. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes